


Black lace and games

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: Sex game + Not usual clothing/dress up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black lace and games

Standing in front of the mirror, you carefully pulled up the black lace panties along your legs and up over your hips. Then you pulled the small matching nightdress over your head and let it fall down, the thin fabric soft against your skin. It ended just above your crotch and you liked that, because you could see your already half rigid dick strain against the laces.

Biting your lip, you started touching yourself through the fabric and soon your erection was full, throbbing hard against your hand. You closed your eyes, imaging it was Victor who touch you so delicately and you moaned, god how you longed for him to touch you wearing this outfit. But that would never happen, he didn’t know this side of you and he could never find out. You were sure he wouldn’t like it, it just wasn’t his style. He was tuff, hard and ruthless, a deadly assassin and he would never be turned on by something so…soft and womanly.

Lost in your thoughts and the sensation of the soft fabric against your skin, you didn’t hear Victor stepping through the front door.

“What are you doing?”

Your eyes fluttered open at the sound of Victor’s dark voice from the doorway to your bedroom. With a wildly beating heart and flushed face you looked embarrassed at him.

“I..I…am sorry. Y…you were not supposed to see this…” You bit your lip and looked down.

Victor stared wide-eyed at you, let his gaze slowly dart over your body before he walked to stand behind you, your body so small in front of his larger, taller frame. Feeling his body so close spread a warmth through your body and you breathed heavily through your nostrils as you kept staring down to the floor in a dizzy state. 

“Look at me,” he husked and you did with a light pinkness on your cheeks. Victor’s dark eyes were filled with desire and your dick twitched when a crocked smirk formed in the corner of his lip.

“Touch yourself.”

Your eyes fluttered at his words and you stared at him, “W-what?”

Victor smirked again as he slowly drew his fingertips lightly down your arm and leaned into your ear.

“Ohh, you heard me babe,” he whispered, his lips brushing against your ear made you shudder.

“Touch. Yourself.”

The air around you thickened as your trembling fingers slowly touched your skin. You graced with light fingers on your nipples and they hardened instantly, peeked through the black lace and Victor groaned into your ear.

“Lower,” he murmured, not able to speak louder. The sight you gave him suffocated him, made every single drop of blood in his veins flow to his cock were it boiled, swelling his half rigid cock to its full prime.

When your fingers touched your lace covered cock, it twitched delightfully against your hand and a small gasp escaped from your parted lips. Victor groaned deeply into your ear and grinded against your ass and the feeling of his erection sent another wave of heat through you.

“Take your cock out and jerk off,” Victor whispered, his gentle fingers still stroking lightly on your arm.

Victor`s demanding words almost took you over the edge and you didn`t want it to end so soon.

“V-Victor please…I don`t think I would last so long if I do that,” you stuttered.

Victor chuckled into your neck where he had started to nibble on your skin. Tilting your head back, you leaned against his shoulder and moaned when he bit down and licked off the small drops of blood that seeped through the fresh wound.

“Do you think I care?” he teased before his hand moved from your arm, lightly caressed over your stomach, until he cupped your cock and you fluttered your eyes closed. His thumb found its way to the head of your cock through the lace, pressing the soft yet rough fabric into the slit. He pushed firmly, slowly circled around. The reaction was instant and you came with a shudder, the orgasm graceful and almost…humble, and yet it was the most erotic orgasm you ever had. White fluids dripped from the black laces, you breathed out in disappointment and Victor sensed it.

“Don`t worry babe. You will be hard again soon enough,” he promised before he looked mischievously at you.

“How about we play a little game?” he continued.

Victor’s question peeked your interest and you opened your eyes to look into his in the mirror.

“What game?” you smirked.

“I bet that I can make you cum again before you make me cum. “

You raised an eyebrow at him and turned around to start unbuttoning his shirt, “Okay, I`ll take that bet… if…” you slowly pulled of his shirt and let it fall to the floor before you continued, “If you do something for me.” Your hands were now busy unbuckling his belt and you smirked when you looked mischievously into his eyes. Victor examined you carefully.

“What?”

As you unzipped his pants and pulled them down, he stepped out of them and you could feel his erection through his boxers, poking against your stomach. Slowly you pulled them off as well, leaving his cock throbbing freely on your skin. Then you took of your lace panties, still damp from your cum and dangled it in front of him.

“You will wear these.” you smirked. A slight pinkness spread across Victor`s face, an actual blush! You had never seen that before on him and you were smug over the fact that you were able to make him embarrassed. But knowing Victor like you did, you knew he would never back down from a challenge, so he grabbed the panties with an irritated growl and pulled them on. With an angry and frustrated look, he stared at you.

“There. Happy now?”

You kept staring at him, the sight of his erection straining against the black lace made your own cock come back to life again and you gulped.

“Yes…very…” you husked.

Victor heard the desire in your voice and smirked, wearing this may be the way for him to win the game. And he had to admit to himself, the fabric felt kind of nice…

Slowly you began touching him, gentle fingers caress the smooth, pale skin on his chest and moved to feel the rough texture of his tally marks. God how much you loved this man! Everything about him made you wild with desire; the darkness in his eyes, his deep and smooth voice, the nakedness of his pale skin, his hard bad boy attitude and you loved those scars. They were a part of him, made him who he was and for that you loved them too.

Roughly you cupped his cock and squeezed hard, making Victor groan and you tried his move on himself. Circling your thumb on his head he hissed but that was all that happened. 

Victor chuckled,“Did you think it would be that easy?” 

You grunted in frustration but didn’t give up. Getting down on your knees, you leaned in and nibbled your teeth on his still full erection. Slowly you licked on his lace covered cock and Victor moaned, his hips bucked against your tongue.

“More,” he begged.

Smirking you pulled out his cock. It throbbed hard in your hand and precum leaked from its reddened head. You darted out your tongue and flicked teasingly over the slit. Victor let out a small little huff, like he tried to restrain himself from coming and that’s when you sealed your lips around him and took him in completely, burying your nose into his naked skin.

“Fuck babe…” he whispered.  
You sucked and licked his way down, then drew back up quickly, pulling a strangled moan from Victor’s lips. He couldn’t help but grab your hair and push his hips a little into your mouth. You began a slow rhythm, bobbing up and down, never breaking eye contact. Your throat relaxed and went faster, took all of Victor’s cock into your mouth.

Victor let out a low keen moan, you smirked and began to suck harder. Victor had to bite his lips to keep from crying out. He averted his eyes from yours to look in the mirror and the sight of you bobbing your head against his groin ignited a fire within his core. Suddenly he felt your fingers caressing his balls and he groaned. Your hand moved further back, stroking and pressing down his perineum. Fingers slipped under the panties and between his cheeks where you started circling his asshole.

“Fuck…” he shuddered and pulled you away, “I won’t lose.” You smiled in satisfaction, knowing you were so close to making him cum.

”Come here,” he said and pulled you up. His lips crashed against yours and the two of you stumbled over to the bed as your lips devoured each other. Victor pushed you down on the bed and smiled.

“My turn.”

Hovering over you, his lips brushed against the skin on the slope of your neck, your stubble rough against his hairless skin. His mouth moved to yours, you grabbed his wrist and darted out your tongue. Victor graced his finger on your tongue and you licked it slowly before you sucked on it eliciting a deep moan from Victor. He kissed you once more, a soft and light kiss before he pulled of your nightdress and moved lower down, leaving a trace of kisses down your body. Victor’s fingers kept skimming lightly over your hipbones but never quite touching where you wanted.

“Please touch me!” you groaned

“I am touching you,” Victor said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice, his fingers still drawing circles on your hip.

“Touch my cock,” you growled darkly.

Victor had kissed his way up again and were nibbling you earlobe. His hand grabbed your dick.

“Better?” Victor whispered in your ear.

“Fuck,” you breathed as Victor’s large warm palm encircled your cock, giving it a gentle pull. Straddling your thighs, he eyed your chest with delight, leaning down to lick a nipple. You let out a soft cry and arched your back, pushed your hips into Victor’s hand.

“I love how sensitive you are,” he murmured, nipping and licking your nipples, drawing lines with his tongue across your chest. Gently he rubbed his thumb across the head, smearing your precum onto his palm. Every time you tried to relax into a rhythm Victor changed it, making you moan with frustration.

“S-stop,” you said, remembering the game but Victor had you pinned down with his bigger and stronger body. Victor grabbed your wrists in his large hand and pinned them above your head, leaning on them as he continued. A sharp wave of arousal shot up your spine and you whimpered and swore.

“Victor please,” you moaned but he only moved into a faster rhythm, squeezing you harder. And you let go, fuck this little game, the only thing you wanted was to cum again.

“Fuck I’m close,” you whimpered, “kiss me!”

Victor’s hand released your wrists and he pulled you up into a kiss, slid his tongue aggressively into your mouth, nipping at your lower lip. His hand pumped your cock and Victor growled into your mouth. You shuddered and let go, pulsing over Victor’s hand and over your stomach and moaned back into his mouth.

“You lose,” he said with a smug grin.

“I don`t care,” you sighed happily before you softly kissed Victor’s mouth and jawline. You could feel his erection hard against you, and Victor whimpered a little as you licked his neck.

“Get off,” you said and pushed Victor on the chest. He got of you with a smirk and you turned around.

“Fuck me,” was all you said and that was all the prompt he needed. Victor took of the lace panties and picked up a tube of lube from the night drawer, squeezed out an amount in his palm and covered his cock with it. He stroked himself a few times and then quickly moved into position behind you. He spread apart your ass cheeks with his hands and slowly leaned forward and you felt the tip of his cock bounce around the bullseye he was aiming for. When his tip finally locked onto the entrance to your cave he stopped moving around. 

You felt the pressure as he started to push forward. There was very little resistance for the slippery spongy head of his cock. As soon as the tip was in, he stopped. It wasn’t hurting you, in fact you wanted more inside of you. To your surprise, he slowly let it pop out but never left contact with your tight hole. He pushed it in again and pulled out. He did this a few more time.

“Please push it all the way in!!” you begged. “You are driving me crazy.“ 

You looked over at Victor who was smiling at you begging and that was when it happened. This time he didn’t pull out after the tip went in. He continued forward as his shaft finally entered you, feeling the silky smoothness as he pushed himself into you. He went in halfway and pulled back and out just like before. You were going to go nuts if he kept this up much longer, you only wanted it in you at this point. 

He pushed the tip in again and this time he let go of your ass cheeks and pulled your hips towards him as he pushed forward all the way. He easily slid in without resistance. All the way in, like you always loved, it made you feel so full. You felt his smooth pelvis on your butt cheeks as he bottomed out onto you.. This caused you to moan in unison.   
“Fuck, I love how tight you are,” he groaned. 

“I love the feeling of being filled up. Fuck me hard. Fuck me NOW!” you demanded loudly. 

And fulfill your demand he did! He started fucking you, really fucking you. Fast. Pounded you hard with his pelvis hitting your ass cheeks violently on each forward thrust. He would fill you up with cock and then it would disappear only to fill you back up again a second later. You pushed back hard with his every forward thrust. After a few minutes of this intense fucking, he started to slow down. He brought it to a more manageable pace you could maintain without wearing yourselves out. Victor slowly pulled out and on his slow forward push you rocked back hard and fast causing him to bottom out in you. You continued like this for a while and you knew he liked it because you looked over your shoulder at him the whole time. He had the look of pure pleasure in his eyes every time you rocked back onto his cock. You were going slowly and then fast, it was a nice easy pace and you loved the feeling of impaling yourself on him.

On one final bottoming out, he grabbed onto to you tightly and said, “Don’t move. I`m right there on the edge. I don’t want to cum yet. Hold still! Don’t move!“ 

Still very deep in your ass, you obliged his request because you weren’t ready for it to end yet either. You caught your breaths for a minute before you felt him start to slowly move again. This time he leaned forward and pulled you up by your chest so your back was to his chest. You followed his lead and reached over head and behind you, laced your fingers together and onto the back of his head to gently pull him towards you. His head was now on your right shoulder as he slowly started to fuck you in this position. You closed your eyes and moaned in pleasure.

Victor stuck his tongue in your ear as he continued to fuck you ass. He fucked you with fast forward thrusts and then pulled out slowly. He kept repeating this over and over and you loved it. You could barely move and he had complete control of your body. In this position, he couldn’t pull out very far, maybe only two or three inches but it felt great. You turned sideways and you kissed deeply as he continued to fuck you. You liked this position, it gave you the feeling of being continually full. 

Breaking from your kiss you looked down as he continued to move in and out of you and you saw your once again hard cock bounce up and down with each upward thrust. Victor grabbed your cock and started pulling as he continued thrusting deep inside you.

“I’m not going to last very long,” you warned him.

“That doesn’t bother me,” he breathed.  
It only took a few more seconds until your cock started twitching. As you came, you involuntarily clinched your ass extra tight around Victor’s cock. The tightening of your ass pushed him over the edge too. As you shot your hot load onto the bed, he released you and Victor gripped you extra tight, his cock spasm deep inside you as he moaned and groaned into your ear and you felt the warmth of his seed spread through your ass as his load filled you up.

Victor released his iron hold on you and slowly, his cock slipped out of your ass. He completely let go of you and sat back on his butt. You went forward onto your hands and rolled over to your side, then onto your back trying to catch your breath, recovering from the three best orgasms of your life. Victor collapsed on top of you and breathed heavily into your neck.

“God, I love you so much,” he murmured.

Smiling you kissed his bald head, “I love you to Victor.”


End file.
